The Real Story Of Clove
by Dance.At.The.Depression
Summary: From the day I was born, my destiny was already decided. For my whole life, I would be trained to fight, kill, and survive in the Hunger Games. It wasn't my choice. If it was, I never would have done what I did. Clove's side of the story. Maybe she isn't just a murderer. Nobody is born evil and nobody controls how they change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

From the day I was born, my destiny was already decided. For my whole life, I would be trained to fight, kill, and survive in the Hunger Games. It wasn't my choice. If it was, I never would have done what I did. I never would have born in my district, gone to the academy for my whole life, volunteered for my own death, or been killed in the Hunger Games. If it was my choice, well, things would be very different than they are now.

I want to tell you my story so you don't make the same mistakes as me. Then, maybe it will repent for everything I've done.

Clove: Age 5

Let's start from the very beginning. I was five years old when my mother took me to the headmaster of the Academy For Future Victors, or the AFFV for short. When we first walked through the doors, I remember being amazed at how _clean_ it was. Our house wasn't nearly as clean as this place. At the time, I had no idea where I was or why my mother brought me there. She led me into a large room where a man was pacing in the middle. When we entered, he looked up at us. It looked like he smiled, but it seemed more like a smirk or grimace.

"You must be Clove," he said to me.

I backed away from him. I didn't like this man.

"Clove. This is Headmaster Pernicious. He'll be assessing your skills today," said my mother.

Headmaster Pernicious said, "I'm sure you're familiar with the AFFV, Clove. We're the toughest academy in the entire District. We train children like you from a very young age. With our training, you will enter the Hunger Games when you're older and you will win. We will turn you into a deadly weapon. But first, you have show me what you can do."

The entire time he was describing this, my mother was rubbing my back and smiling proudly. When he mentioned turning me into a deadly weapon, she beamed.

She smiled down at me. "Show him what you can do, Clove. Show him what dad taught you.

I nodded uncertainly. It seemed like my mother really wanted this for me. I reached into my belt and took my two custom-made throwing knives.

There were several targets set up at the far end of the gym. Unlike the ones in my backyard, they were shaped like adult humans. I was nervous because I wanted to make my mother proud.

Holding one knife in my right hand, I aimed at the closest target. My eyes narrowed and my brain worked at double time. I threw the dagger.

The room seemed to fill with a thick silence. I turned slowly to look at my mother and Headmaster Pernicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clove: Age 5

Headmaster Pernicious looked at me with his smile-grimace.

"Very precise, Clove. Now, aim for the one in the back," he said.

I nodded. Holding my second knife in hand, I spotted the farthest target. I had never thrown this far before. I focused on the center ring and readied the knife. I threw it.

It landed about 6 inches to left of the center ring. It still hit the target, but not nearly where I wanted it to land.

To my surprise, Pernicious was looking at me with something strange in his eyes. It felt like his game was examining my insides.

Very nicely done, Clove. You've got a talent for that. At our Academy, we can improve your skills and make you a victor. But before you can be accepted, you need to show me what else you can do.

He had me climb trees outside, run half a mile, lift heavy weights, use a sword, try using bow and arrow (I didn't know how), and several other draining tasks. By the time we were finished, the sun had set outside and I was exhausted.

Headmaster Pernicious bent down in front of me and held out his hand. "Clove," he said, "You have demonstrated some impressive and promising skills. Would you like to join the AFFV?"

I nodded and shook his large, muscled hand.

"Very well. I shall see you at the beginning of the year. Do not disappoint me," he said as he straightened up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When we got home, my father was waiting for us. My father was a blacksmith who usually worked all day in his shop. I got to spend time with him in the mornings and on Sundays, his day off.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Clovie. How'd it go?" he asked.

"He was impressed, daddy! I got accepted!" I said.

"Wonderful, Clovie. That's my little victor," he said. My mother ushered me away so she could speak alone with my father. I went down the hall and sat_ just_ inside my room so I could listen to them talk.

"How'd she do?" my father asked.

"She did very well," said my mother, "Headmaster Pernicious said her skills were very impressive for her age. He said she was the best knife-thrower he'd ever seen at her age.

I felt a rush of pride. I had _impressed_ the Headmaster!

"When do her classes begin?" asked my father.

"On the second of October," replied my mother, "In three weeks."

I was excited, but very nervous. I really didn't know what I was getting myself into. I knew it was an Academy that would 'turn me into a weapon,' but I didn't know I would become a murderer. I knew it would improve my skills, but I didn't know those skills would be used to kill so many people. I was falling headfirst into my future, a bottomless black hole. I would never be able to stop as I fell faster and faster, until eventually, I would murder even myself in the process to be a victor.

But, at the moment, my five-year-old self was happy. She was happy because mom and dad were happy. Her future looked bright. And she didn't know what the hell was truly happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clove: Age 5

For the three weeks leading up to my first day at the AFFV, my father spent his every free moment training me. I ran around the District everyday and decreased the time it took little by little. I did crunches, planks, squats, stretches, push-ups, and many other things to prepare for the Academy. My father tried to teach me how to do pull-ups on a tree branch, but all I could do was hang pathetically. He also tried to teach me to use a bow and arrow, but I couldn't do it. I did improve with aiming my knives, though.

One day, I had doubts about the Academy.

"Father," I said, "I'm not sure if I want to go to the Academy. This is a lot of pressure… I'm not sure I can do this."

"Clove," said my father sternly, "You are going to that Academy. Yes, there is pressure on you, but this is a great opportunity. If you train well enough and excel in that Academy, you could go to the Hunger Games. When you do go, you _will win._ You _must _go to the Academy, Clove. Don't you want to win? Mommy and Daddy would be very proud of you if you did. We only want the best for you. Okay?"

I nodded. If this was what my parents wanted for me, then it was what I would do.

"Good," he said, smiling and patting my back. "That's my little victor."

I still felt uneasy. I would rather be called my name than his "little victor." Was me winning the only thing he cared about?

**A/N: I want to give a shout out to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert. Your support means the world to me. Thank you! Also, just letting you guys know, I won't be able to update as frequently for future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked to the Academy, my schedule and a map of the Academy in my hands. On my back was a backpack my mother had mad for me containing supplies and other things I needed for school.

The Academy was _huge._ It was actually made up of four buildings; the main building the Minor building the Junior building, and the Elite building.

The main building was the building I walked into as soon as I stepped on school grounds. When I stepped in the main entrance, there was a lobby to my left and a long hallway in front of me. As I walked down the hallway I passed the office, the Staff room, the auditorium, the Headmaster's office, and the library. At the end of the hallway I reached an exit. When I exited the building there were three walkways leading to three different buildings. These buildings were the Minor building, the Junior building and the Elite building.

Since the Academy taught a large range of ages, the Academy had three different buildings for the three age divisions. I was in the "Minor" group, ages 5-8. The Junior group was ages 9-12 and the Elite group was ages 13-17. As well as divisions, there were grades. Since 5 year olds are in their first year at the Academy, they're "Firsts." Continuing with that, 6 year olds are Seconds; 7 year olds are Thirds, finally ending with 17 year olds being Thirteenths.

Anyways, I walked into the Minor building. It had classrooms, restrooms, lockers, and training rooms. I could also see a cafeteria and gym on the floor plan.

My first class of the day was: Introduction to District 2 History. At the beginning of class, my teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Klotan. She showed us how to open our lockers and gave us a little summary of what we'd be doing this year at the Academy.

For most of the day I paid attention to every piece of information I was given. Other times I felt myself asking, why am I here?

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sooo I finally uploaded Chapter 5. This chapter was really just to explain more about the Academy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clove: Age 5

I can still remember the first day I met him. We were so little then, naïve, chaste, and innocent. We didn't know we would become guiltless killers. Then again, who would know?

It was my first day of Pre-Wrestling. Professor West was showing us the proper way to do some move. I was off in my own world, not paying attention. I was jerked out of my fog when everyone began partnering up. In the end, a boy around my size and age was stuck with me. We walked to a mat and he got into what I assumed was the starting position. I had no idea what to do, so I copied him.

"Ready… and… wrestle!" said Professor West.

The boy tackled me around the waist and we fell to the ground. He managed to pin both my legs down and was trying to grab my wrists. I struggled and thrashed underneath his weight, trying to free myself. Finally, he managed to grab my wrists and forced me to stay still.

Knowing I was defeated, he smirked and said, "What a joke! Girls can't wrestle at all!"

He let me go and got up. My face burned with fury. I'd show him I wasn't weak!

We got back in our starting positions. I narrowed my eyes and watched his every move. I wasn't going to let him beat me this time. When he lunged at me, I lunged at him. Our hands pushed on the other's shoulders and we tried to push each other over. We twisted and wrestled and kicked and did anything we could to win. I accidently tripped over one of his feet and we both fell on the mat. We rolled a few times, trying to trap the other. I managed to stop the rolling by slamming his shoulders down on the mat, causing his head to slam down. He was dazed for a second and I took full advantage of it. I managed to pin him completely. He struggled and looked at me with a scowl. I laughed.

"I guess you've learned your lesson, huh?" I said.

I stood up and offered my hand to help him up. He took it and the scowl disappeared.

"I'm Clove," I said pleasantly.

"I'm Cato," he said, "Do you want to play together sometime?"

I had just met my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clove: Age 5

"Come on, Clove! Just ten more!" said me father.

It felt like my arms were made of lead. I felt light-headed. If I did any more push-ups, I was going to faint.

I breathed in slowly. I can't do this, I thought to myself.

I lowered myself and pushed back up. How many had I done? I wasn't sure if I had learned to count that high yet.

I tried to lower myself towards the ground again. Suddenly, I felt my arms shaking and I dropped. Mentally slapping myself, I managed to sit up despite my numb, tingling arms.

My father's disappointment was written all over his face. He crossed his arms and criticized me with his eyes.

"You're never going to be good enough, are you Clove?" he said, "You need to get better. I want you to stay outside and do twenty more push-ups before you get to eat."

My eyes welled up, but I looked at the ground so he wouldn't see. It hurt to hear him say that.

"I'll do better next time, father," I mumbled as he walked away.

As soon as he went inside, I ran towards the woods at the edge of our backyard. Quickly wiping a tear from my cheek, I looked at the tall trees and abundance of plants before me. The forest seemed to stretch on forever. But it was quiet, aside from the rustle of leaves in the wind and occasional bird chirp. It was… inviting, in a way. The multicolored leaves and orange sunset made it feel like I was inside a painting.

I stepped into the painting and began to wander, exploring and discovering. Giggling, I began to race around the forest, ducking under low plant leaves and jumping over fallen trees.

"I'm the fastest girl alive!" I said happily. Nobody could be faster than me!

Suddenly, I tripped over a branch. I fell face first into a gigantic pile of leaves. For a moment, I stayed still, then I began spitting dead leaves out of my mouth with exaggerated disgusted noises.

"Ewwww…" I said as I pulled a leaf out of my mouth and pulled several more out of my hair and clothes. By the time I stood up, my hair was sticking in a million different directions, my clothes were rumpled and dirty, and my mouth tasted like filth.

I looked to the sky and saw it had turned a dark purplish blue. Had I really been playing so long that it was now night?

Remembering dinner and what my punishments my parents would inflict if I didn't return soon, I sprinted back to my house as quickly as possible.

When I opened the front door, both my parents were sitting at the table discussing something. They stopped talking when they saw me.

"Where in Panem have you been?" my mother shrieked.

"Have you finished with your push-ups yet?" asked my father.

"I was just playing outside," I said, "I'm sorry you guys were worried about me."

"You wasted your dinner. It's cold now," said my father, "I think you should go to bed now."

I nodded. My mother gave me a kiss on the forehead before pushing me gently to my room.

After I got into my sleeping clothes and shut off my bedside light, I looked out my window at my new favorite place.

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update last time. ^^" Please tell me if you're liking it so far! :) By the way, I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer, so I will start now and hopefully remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did, that would be awesome, but I don't. Sooo yep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clove: Age 5

Despite what my mother wanted to believe, I wasn't the most popular kid at the Academy. In fact, my only real friend was Cato. But, everyone assumed we were dating and that I didn't have any actual friends. Well, except for Cato, I really was friendless. Another social boost was the fact I was labeled "Antisocial Headmaster's pet."

Every year, we had a winter/ New Year break from our studies. In District 2, we liked to have a big celebration when each year began. Somehow, it got out that over the break Headmaster Pernicious had been training me privately over the break. Actually, he hadn't. I had simply been training on my own. Now, thanks to the rumors, I had a zero percent chance of making more friends.

Anyways, when I got back to The Academy, I was surrounded by whispers and glances. I couldn't help but feel like I got kicked in the stomach. Was it really that bad that I didn't want to fall behind? I shook it off. I didn't let it affect me.

The first week dragged by slowly. It was humiliating. How could five and six year olds come up with such ridiculous rumors?

By the time Teamwork Training rolled around on Thursday, I was fed up.

When I walked into the large gym, I was immediately shunned. Usually, I could make it through if Cato was there, but unfortunately he was absent.

Mr. Stroth, our head instructor, clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Alright, I want everybody to get with a partner now," he said.

Guess who was the odd one out?

When he saw me, Stroth sighed, "Clove, I suppose you can go with another group. Today we'll be practicing and learning how to 'break' bones in our partner's bodies and how to get out of these positions."

As soon as he finished, two girls approached me, Amanda and Kirsten. Kirsten had always seemed friendly to me, but Amanda always had a strong hatred for me.

"Hello, Clove. Would you like to join our group?" asked Kirsten cheerfully. Behind her, Amanda sneered.

I smiled, "Sure."

We followed Mr. Stroth's instructions and found a place in the room where we could see and hear him with enough space.

"Now, you're going to take your partner's arm and hold it behind their back."

From the front of the room, Mr. Stroth demonstrated this with assistant instructor, Mr. Quig. Kirsten followed his lead and gently pulled Amanda's arm behind her back.

"Now, bend the elbow so your forearm fits into the small of your back," said Mr. Quig.

Amanda bent her arm as he instructed.

They went through the rest of it, explaining how Kirsten would have to grab her arm in two different places and twist as they demonstrated. Then it was explained how Amanda would have to get out of the position.

Then, I switched in so Amanda would be mock-breaking me.

The next bone was the knee. Mr. Stroth showed us where, with a sharp and forceful enough blow, the kneecap would break. I felt the spot on the side of my knee and shivered. I just hoped both my knees would remain intact for a long time.

When it was time to try it, Amanda hit my knee with enough force that I crumpled to the ground. I bit back a yell of pain as my knee almost slid out of place. Just my luck, nobody noticed. Amanda feigned innocence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I delivered such a heavy jab to your fragile knee," she said.

I got up and didn't say a word. It was her turn to be the victim.

Mr. Stroth next demonstrated how to snap an ankle. Amanda sat down and I grasped her ankle. Clearly, she wasn't afraid of me. She thought I wouldn't dare do anything back to her. I had to hold back a giggle.

I followed their instructions perfectly, maybe a bit too perfectly.

**A/N: I know, it's been over a month. I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update. ): Again, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed, or read my story so far. I'll try not to take so long to update next time!**


End file.
